El Viaje (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Duque, Hannival y Troy por cuestiones de negociones tienen que irse a España, irán junto a sus esposas, y en cuyo viaje pasaran varias sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

_******La historia como los personajes son de NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**_

**Les recomendamos leer, Educada por el (Fic de Duque y Bree), Timidez (Fic de Anny y Hannival), y Sin Palabras (Fic de Judith y Troy)**

**Esperamos sus comentarios sobre este fanfic, saludos: Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Bufe y me cruce de brazos en la bañera mientras Hannival terminaba de bañarme. Sentía como enjuagaba mi cabello haciendo que el shampoo saliera de él.

No quería irme de viaje ahora, quería quedarme porque por la televisión pasarían una serie de películas que quería ver. Pero Hannival me había dicho que iríamos de viaje. El tenía que salir del país por negocios, junto con Troy y duque.

Suspire mirando el agua, por lo menos Judith y Bree vendrían, no me aburriría tanto.

Hannival me saco del agua y me envolvió en una toalla, seco mi cabello con otra toalla, y lo mire por el reflejo del espejo del baño. El eran tan perfecto, estaba ya vestido con unos de esos tanto trajes que usaba solo que tenia las mangas de sus camisas dada vuelta para no mojarse cuando estuve dentro de la bañera.

Cogió el secador de pelo y comenzó a secarme con el mismo. En pocos minutos mi cabello ya estaba seco, deslizo el cepillo por el cabello y este quedo sin enredos, como a Hannival le gustaba.

Me cogió de la cintura alzándome del suelo, y me saco del baño caminando hacia la habitación. Me dejo sobre la cama y al hacerlo gatee hacia el otro lado.

-Anny, ven aquí. Debo cambiarte, ya es tarde -.

-no -murmure -quiero ver las películas -.

Hannival me cogió del tobillo e hiso que me tumbara sobre la cama acercándome hacia él. Mordí mi labio y enterré mi rostro en la cama al sentir la nalgada, me había dolido y picaba mucho.

Con facilidad me giro sobre la cama y comenzó a cambiarme. Puso mi ropa interior, puso unas medias largas que me cubrían todo, el decía que usando vestidos debía estar estas clases de medias blancas. Me alzo de la cama, y me puso un vestido celeste y blanco que me llegaba hasta la rodillas y de mangas largas, tenía muchos lazos. Era bonito. Por último me puso los zapatos negros de charol.

Me giro de nuevo y sentí como me peino haciendo dos coletas y poniendo lazos en mi cabellos.

-no quiero problemas en el viaje Anny -.

No dije nada.

-te estoy hablando -me dijo Hannival su voz ronca -.

-me portare bien -susurre y abrace la muñeca que estaba sobre la cama.

-así me gusta -

Me giro y me alzo del suelo subiéndome a su cadera. Enrede mis piernas en la misma mientras el salía por la puerta de la habitación.

**(Pov Judith)**

-¿dónde iremos? -sonreí y abrace a clara, mi muñeca favorita.

No dejaba de saltar en la cama. Estaba muy emocionada, ira con troy de viaje. También vendrían Hannival y Anny, y duque y Bree.

-deja de saltar en la cama Judith -.

Troy estaba terminando de guardar las últimas cosas en las maletas, llevaba varias de su portátil. Y me había dicho que no podía tocarlas nunca nunca. No pregunte el porqué, ya que sabría que no me contestaría.

Me deje caer en la cama y me senté en ella mirándolo.

-iremos Barcelona -.

-Barcelona es una ciudad bonita -murmure y sonreí.

-lo es -.

Se acerco a mí y del suelo cogió mis zapatos poniéndomelos.

Me miro fijamente, mordí mi labio, eran tan guapo y Troy era solo mío. Sonreí de solo pensarlo.

-te portaras bien -.

Asentí rápido y me arrodille en la cama besando su mejilla.

-vamos, se nos hace tarde -.

Me abrazo por la cintura alzándose de la cama y al hacerlo me sujete todo lo fuerte que pude.

**(Pov Bree)**

Con duque con iríamos de viaje por unos días. El tenia negocios, y yo lo acompañaría. También vendrían Anny y Judith, y las tres podríamos jugar mientras ellos estuvieran trabajando.

Abrace a mi muñeca, cada vez que lo hacia la muñeca reía, Duque respiro hondo. No le gustaba. Y termino de abrochar mi vestido por la espalda.

Mi vestido era azul con muchos volantes, era bonito. No tenía escote y sus mangas eran largas, era invierno y mis vestidos eran así. A duque no le gustaba que enseñase nada.

Lo mire tras el reflejo del espejo que tenia frente, este cogió mi cabello con sus enormes manos y comenzó a trenzarlo poniendo lazos azules en mi cabello.

-harás todo lo que te diga pequeña Bree -me dijo él con su voz ronca.

-si -murmure y mordí mi labio.

Este sonrió abrazándome por la cintura.

-muy bien -.

Sonreí y gire mi rostro besando sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Duque)**

-Hola buenos días- dije al entrar en el jet privado-.

Allí estaban los dos tatuados, sentados de la misma manera, mirando

Al frente donde se encontraban sentadas sus esposas. Anny y Judith.

De buen gusto habría hecho este viaje con otra gente, más en concreto con V pero él tenía que quedarse por asuntos de negocios aquí y qué decir de los demás. También tenían sus cosas aquí, así que solo quedaba Hannival que tenía buena relación con los de España ya que su padre era español. Y no iría solo, eso ya lo sabía yo, Troy también tenía sus negocios en España apoyados por el cojín económico y protección de su querido amigo Hannival.

-¿Has llamados a los españoles?- le dije sentándome en el asiento y senté a mi esposa sobre mis piernas-.

-Si hemos llamado- Hannival encendió su cigarrillo moviendo su muñeca con gracia al abrir y cerrar con rapidez su zippo de oro-.

Yo hice lo mismo con mi puro y el tatuado estaba chupando... lo que parecía un chcupa chups mientras miraba concentrado la pantalla de su portátil teñida de negra con letras en verdes.

-¿Todo bien Troy?-.

-Si- dijo mordiendo el caramelo y rompiéndolo en el interior de su boca- ¿Necesitas algo?-.

-No... ¿el hotel está reservado?-.

-Estoy hablando con Miriam para eso-.

-¿Miriam?- dije-.

-Sí, ella es la que se ocupará de todo en nuestra estancia en Barcelona, trabaja para Hannival-.

Eso explicaba la expresión seria de Anny y la crispación de Judith.

**(Pov Troy)**

Cerré los ojos y me acosté en el asiento mirando al techo, durante todo este tiempo Judit no había querido hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- dijo Hannival fumando ya su decimoquinto cigarrillo-.

-No lo sé, están enfadadas- dije en voz baja-.

Ambas jugaban con sus muñecos bastante entretenidas junto a Bree, la mujer de Duque, este estaba concentrado bajo montañas de papeles los cuales revisaba una y otra vez.

-¿Porque están enfadadas?-.

-Creo que por Miriam-.

-Ella es una vieja amiga-.

-Sabes lo que pasa con las viejas amigas Hannival-.

-¿Qué pasa con las viejas amigas?-.

-Una vieja amiga siempre será vieja y siempre querrá cosas nuevas-.

-No me jodas con eso-.

-Dime, ¿te la tiraste?-.

-De eso hace mucho-.

-Esa tía te quiere bajo sus bragas-.

-Eso no pasará-.

-Lo sé marica, pero tu esposa... ¿lo sabe?-.

-No, no lo sabe y no tiene porque saberlo, sería preocuparla a lo tonto-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Hay alguna mujer en Barcelona a la que no te hayas tirado?-.

-No lo se... puede- dijo con naturalidad- mierda Troy eso ya es agua pasada , yo estoy con Anny, es mi mujer, tenemos hijos, la quiero a ella-.

-Deja de decir pasteadlas porque vomitaré-.

-Ey parejita- dijo Duque- que ya hemos llegado-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Judith Pov)**

Bajamos del jett privado y entramos en una limusina. Troy me sentó sobre sus piernas, yo estaba enfadada, y no quería estar cerca de él. No me dijo nada de su amiga Miriam.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando por la ventanilla.

Me hubiese sentado en otro lado, pero Troy me sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura para que no me moviese, y así lo hacía. No podía moverme.

Solo mis pies, que los movía tarareando bajito bajito la canción de Bob Esponja.

Anny y Judith estaban igual que yo, sentada sobre las piernas de sus maridos, con la diferencia que Anny no se quedaba quieta.

Estaba muy molesta desde que se entero lo de la amiga de su esposo.

Mire de nuevo por la ventana de la limusina, esta ciudad era bonita, me gustaba. Y me gustaba salir de viaje con Troy, pero ahora era diferente.

El hablaba con duque y Hannival sobre algo que no entendía, seguro eran negocios. Decían cosas raras que solo ellos podían entender.

La limusina se detuvo y unos de los hombres abrió la puerta. Duque bajo junto a Bree, luego Hannival con Anny que se soltó de su mano. Y por ultimo bajamos con Troy.

Este me alzo del suelo y cogió mis piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cadera. Apoye mi cabeza en su torso.

No me gustaba que mi Troy estuviera cerca de mujeres, me lo podrían robar.

Y allí había una mujer guapa que saludo a Hannival mientras le sonreía.

-todo está listo señor Casannova…-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar que Anny salió corriendo hacia el interior del hotel. Y como era de esperar Hannival la siguió.

Esta miro a mi troy, primero se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió.

-señor Wintrón –dijo mirando a mi troy –su suite como la suite del señor Duque Casannova están listas.

Pero duque ya no estaba, había desaparecido junto a Bree.

Troy me sujeto con fuerza, y camino hacia los ascensores sin dirigirle una mirada a esa mujer.

Suspire y mire mis manos.

**(Anny Pov)**

Hannival me cogió del brazo con fuerza. Quise soltarme pero no pude, quería irme.

-sueltamente –murmure pero Hannival hiso más presión y camino por el pasillo hasta una puerta. Saco una tarjeta del bolsillo y abrió dicha puerta entrando allí.

-QUE ME SUELTES -.

Hannival me soltó y en el mismo momento sentí su mano en mi mejilla con mucha fuerza.

Me tape mi rostro con mis manos comenzando a llorar.

-te has portado muy mal Anny –dijo Hannival con la voz ronca

Comencé a llorar mas fuerte escuchando como respiraba hondo.

-ven aquí mi niña –murmuro él con su voz.

Me abrazo y me alzo del suelo, lo abrase fuerte por el cuello mientras caminaba hacia la gran cama que había en la habitación.

-no me gusta esa mujer –murmure llorando.

-shhh, ella no es nada –Hannival se sentó sobre la cama dejándome sobre sus piernas –estas cansada mi niña, debes descansar -.

-no estoy cansada –murmure y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-si lo estas -.

Hannival me tomo de las caderas y con facilidad me tumbo sobre la cama. Quito mis zapatos, mi vestido, las medias y mi ropa interior, quito los lazos de mi cabello.

Frote el dorso de mi mano en mis ojos a la vez que Hannival quitaba las sabanas de la cama, y me sujeto de la cintura dejándome sobre las almohadas.

-debes dormir un poco –me dijo el tumbándose a mi lado.

Lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude sintiendo como acariciaba mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

**(Bree Pov)**

La suite era muy bonita y grande.

Duque dejo algunas sobre la mesa, y camine por la habitación dejando mi muñeca en un sofá.

-no salgas a la terraza pequeña Bree –la voz ronca de duque hiso que me girase.

-¿Por qué? –murmure.

-porque no quiero -.

-está bien –murmure y mire mis manos.

Duque encendió unos de sus puros y quito su chaqueta sentándose en el sofá.

-quítate la ropa -.

Lo mire avergonzada.

-¿ahora? -.

-ahora –ordene el.

Mordí mi labio y lleve las manos a mi vestido comenzando a desabróchalo. Mire hacia el suelo sintiendo la mirada de duque sobre mí.

Deje caer el vestido al suelo, y quite mis zapatos, las medias blancas que llevaba, mi ropa interior y mi sujetador quedando desnuda frente a él.

Levante un poco mi cabeza y pude ver como duque sonreía mientras fumaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Cuando abrí los ojos Troy estaba sentado en la cama vestido y mirándome.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Hola- dijo fumando su cigarrillo-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las siete, tengo que irme, tengo asuntos pendientes con Duque y con Hannival, vamos a ir con... con... Miriam-.

Arrugué la frente.

-Judit no es nadie-.

-No quiero verte cerca de mujeres-.

-¿Me ordenas?-.

-Tú también lo haces conmigo...- susurré-.

-Lo hago porque yo quiero hacerlo y tú debes obedecer-.

-No quiero perderte- lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-Shh... No pasará nada, estaré aquí sobre las diez-.

-Está bien...- murmuré-.

Vi como se levantó y me besó en los labios, se fue por la puerta y suspiré, después iría a buscar a Anny y a Bree.

**(Pov Anny)**

-NO QUIERO-.

-Anny... ya hemos hablado de esto-.

-NO QUIERO NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!-.

-ANNA!-.

Me quedé callada, nunca me llamaba así.

-Tranquila, iré a trabajar, volveré en un par de horas y no quiero que te pongas así-.

-No quiero que veas a asa chica-.

-Miriam es una vieja amiga-.

-¿AMIGA?-.

-Si-.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA-.

-ANNY!-.

-TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ELLA!-.

-ESO PASÓ HACE TIEMPO, JODER-.

-NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CERCA DE ELLA NO QUIERO NO QUIERO-.

-Me tengo que ir-.

Me puse a llorar y me encerré en el baño, no quería que se fuese, no quería no quería.

**(Pov Bree)**

Me removí en la cama y Duque estaba durmiendo, tan guapo desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama y sus labios entre abiertos, hacía dos días que no se afeitaba y tenía un fino bello en su cara muy sexy.

Mordí mi labio y acaricié su cuello. Este se despertó y miró su reloj.

-Mierda- siseó y salió de la cama comenzándose a vestir-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Llego tarde a una reunión-.

-¿me esperas?-.

-Tengo que ir solo con los chicos, pide tu desayuno pequeña-.

-Vale..- susurré-.

-Espérame-.

-Lo haré-.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue rápidamente.

* * *

**HOLA! QUEREMOS DESEARLES UN MUY FELIZ AÑO, ESPERAMOS QUE TERMINEN BIEN EL AÑO Y QUE EMPIECEN EL NUEVO DE IGUAL MANERA, MUCHOS SALUDOS, SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

**(Pov Judith)**

Fui a buscar a Anny a su habitación, pero esta estaba encerrada en el baño, espere a que saliese y cuando se cambio juntas fuimos a buscar a Bree.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo con su muñeca favorita.

-hola -sonrió -iba a buscarlas...Anny, ¿Estás bien? -.

Rodé mis ojos intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero dentro de mí sabía que no era así.

-si está bien, solo exagera-le dije a Bree.

-vale...-dijo ella no muy convencida -¿vamos a desayunar? -.

-no tengo hambre -murmuro Anny -.

-si la tienes, y yo también, vamos -.

Las tres comenzamos a caminar y subimos en el ascensor hablando de nuestras cosas. Bree me estaba contando que había visto por las noticias un choque de trenes y que había muchos muertos.

-troy no me deja ver las noticias .

-a mi Hannival tampoco, dice que es malo -susurro Anny -.

Bree rio y abrazo a su muñeca.

-duque tampoco pero él no estaba -.

Las tres reímos y salimos del ascensor caminando hacia el restaurante del hotel, varios hombres vestidos de negro estaban cerca de nosotras, eran los hombres que trabajan para nuestros maridos.

Comenzamos desayunar cuando sirvieron nuestro desayuno.

-¿y vi vamos a espiarlos? Anny y las tres lo miramos -.

-yo..-murmure- vamos! -.

-duque me ha dicho...-.

-seguro esa tal Miriam le está diciendo cosas a duque -le dijo Anny -.

Bree se levanto y apoyo sus manos en la mesa.

-vamos! -.

**(Pov Anny)**

Escaparnos de los guardias.. como solía llamarlo fue bastante fácil. Simplemente gritamos que había alguien viéndonos y cuando se dieron vueltas corrimos a la salida.

Había escuchado a Hannival que irían hacia un restaurante,

Cuando salimos del hotel estábamos un poco perdidas, pero fuimos preguntando y pudimos llegar. Todos nos miraban, y algunos hombres nos decían cosas que no entendíamos.

-aquí es -dijo Judith y miramos hacia el frente.

Había un restaurante muy lujoso, y por el cristal se podían ver a Hannival, Troy y Duque.

Nos escondimos detrás de un coche negro.

Esta Miriam iba y venía con carpetas, y esta le hacía muchas sonrisas a duque. Pude escuchar como Bree bufaba.

Hannival estaba mirando unas carpetas muy entretenidos y Troy miraba su portátil.

No me gustaba esa mujer, a pesar de que le prestaba mas atención a duque no dejaba de ver a Hannival.

**(Pov Bree)**

Esa mujer miraba mucho a mi duque, no espere más y entre en el restaurante seguida de Judith y Anny.

Empuje a esa mujer haciendo que se cayera al suelo, mire a duque y comencé a gritarle.

-POR QUE ESTABAS CERCA DE ESA -.

Duque me miraba sin entender

-TE MIRABA MUCHO MUCHO -.

-Briseida cálmate -dijo él con su voz ronca mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-NO, NO, NO QUIERO QUE LA VEAS -.

No me dijo nada, solo me sujeto del brazo y me saco de allí arrastrándome.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH -grite -NO QUIERO QUE LA VEASSS -.

Pero duque estaba serio me metió dentro de un coche negro seguidamente entrando él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Duque)**

-JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACER LO QUE HAS ECHO HOY, GRITARME EN PÚBLICO, AMEDRENTAR MI POSICIÓN NO LO VUELVAS A HACER BREE-.

Quité mi cinturón y la tiré sobre la cama boca abajo, rasgué su vestido y quité su ropa interior en un rápido movimiento, ella no dejaba de llorar, alejé el cinturón y le di con él una y otra vez, estaba muy furioso, desquiciado...

Cuando me cansé solté el cinturón y la cogí de las muñecas ella seguía llorando pero no se movía, no podía moverse unas marcas estaban impresas en su trasero y así lo quería até sus manos sobre el cabezal de la cama boca abajo.

-No pienso tocarte Bree... hasta que entiendas lo que has hecho-.

Ella lloró con más fuerza y me fui cerrando con llave la puerta.

Troy estaba apoyado en la pared fumando.

-Duque-.

-¿Qué?- gruñí-.

-Hay un problema-.

-¿Qué problema?-.

-Miriam está en dos bandos a la vez-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Le está vendiendo información de los Casannova a los Riviely-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Que propones?-.

-Manda a Hannival-.

-Iré con él-.

El tatuado se fue rápidamente por el pasillo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

No tardamos demasiado en localizar a Miriam, sabía donde vivía, la esperábamos sentados en el sofá.

-¿Con tanta prisa?-.

Ella soltó el bolso y me miró.

-Hanival...-.

-Querías venderme, querías hacerlo porque te rechacé-.

-Yo...-.

-Tu-.

-No entiendo que ves en esa niña-.

-Es mi esposa y tu solo una zorra con la que no haré una excepción-.

-Acabalo- dijo Troy fumando y es que la chica era rubia-.

Saqué mi pistola y le disparé en la cabeza varias veces, nadie haría preguntas.

-Todo ha acabado-Dije para mí mismo.

-Vamos marica, te invito a una copa- dijo Troy-.

-Sí, vamos-.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 **

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire cansada.

Hannival se había ido, pero antes de ello me había dejado de cara contra la pared advirtiéndome que no me moviese de allí. Estaba cansada y quería sentarme.

Pero estaba enfadado, había salido sin su permiso, por eso me había dejado aquí pensando en mi mal comportamiento.

Ya quería que volviese, quería pedirle disculpas y sentarme.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Era él, su olor a tabaco inundo la habitación.

Se acerco hacia mí, olía a alcohol, también había debido, mordí mi labio sin dejar de mirar a la pared recta con mis manos en la espalda.

Hannival acaricio mi cabello con su mano, deslizando sus dedos por él.

-¿te has movido Anny? -.

Negué rápido.

-¿Segura? -.

-segura -susurre.

-Así me gusta mi niña -dijo él con su voz ronca.

Su mano acaricio vi vientre y subió sujetando unos de mis senos con su manos sobre la ropa, gemí levemente y el retiro su mano.

-anda, quita tu ropa y túmbate, es hora de dormir.

Suspire y mire hacia el suelo, quería que me tocase.

Lleve mis manos a mi ropa y me quede desnuda, me gire y camine hacia la cama. Me senté en ella y respire hondo aliviada, por fin me había sentado. Pero Hannival me dijo que me tumbara.

Así lo hice, y lo mire. Este apagado las luces y se sentó en un sofá siguiendo fumando.

**(Bree Pov)**

Entre abrí levemente mis ojos, estaban rojos, y me picaban. Pero no podía moverme.

Tenía las muñecas sujetas, muy sujetas, me molestaban.

Sentir el olor a puro de duque, había vuelto. Lo mire y estaba serio, quito su camisa quedando con su torso desnudo. El era tan perfecto.

-lo siento -susurre bajito.

Pero el me escucho, me miro y encendió otro de sus puros.

-no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo -.

El asintió pero no dijo nada. Se giro y camino hacia el baño.

-¿me sueltas? -susurre mirándole.

-no -me contesto con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

-¿por qué? -murmure y comencé a llorar de nuevo -no lo vuelvo hacer -.

-porque yo quiero que estés así, y así estarás -.

Se encerró en el baño y mordí mi labio enterrando mi rostro en las almohadas sin dejar de llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Estaba acostado con Judit, la abrazaba fuerte y respiraba en su pelo. Olía tan bien, dulce, como a melocotones maduros.

Una fragancia que quedaba impresa por donde fuese.

Ella se removió dormida. Estaba desnuda.

Besé sus pechos y ella sonrió en sueños.

_"Eso es peque..."-._

Deslicé mi lengua por la cima de su sexo, abrí despacio sus piernas y seguí dormida, la toqué con mi dedo índice y estaba húmeda.

-Troy...- murmuró en sueños-.

Sonreí al escucharla.

Mi lengua estaba entre sus piernas y se movía rápida y luego lenta, prolongando la agonía, gimió en sueño y no tardó demasiado en correrse.

Deliciosa.

Ella abrió sus ojos despacio y me miró, se sonrojó.

-Mi Troy- dijo y me abrazó.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre y cerré los ojos, la abracé y besé justo debajo de su ombligo.

**(Pov Duque)**

Al abrir los ojos ella estaba llorando, despierta sobre la cama.

No solté sus manos en ningún momento, me desnudé y me senté a horcajadas sobre ella.

Me miraba expectante, estaba húmeda y lista para la acción pero no la dejé.

Tomé mi miembro con mi mano y comencé a masturbarme lentamente, recliné mi cabeza y sentí erguirme cada vez más y más, mi cuello se tensó y fui más rápido.

-Duque...-.

Se relamió ansiosa, pero esto no era para ella, era solo para mí, antes de llegar a correrme me introduje en ella llegando al orgasmo, un orgasmo para mí, no para ella me retiré antes de que pudiese sentirlo. Lloró más y más.

-Por favor... Duque...-.

-Sh...- acaricié sus pechos- sabes que mereces esto-.

Ella asintió.

-Sabes que tienes que ser castigada porque yo, tu dueño y señor te lo dice- mi voz salía más ronca de lo normal-.

Asintió otra vez.

La solté y me abrazó, pero la aparté.

-Ya basta Duque-.

-Yo decidiré cuando pequeña Bree-.

Se ovilló en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Judith)**

Sonreí y abrace a mi troy. Bese su torso tatuado, el era perfecto y era mío.

Este abrió sus ojos sonriéndome. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa, era hermoso y era mío mío.

-hola -sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-hola peque -

Lo abrace más fuerte y apoye mi cabeza en su torso.

El acaricio mi cabello lentamente y cada vez que hacia eso me quedaba dormida, cerré mis ojos y efectivamente poco a poco me quede nuevamente dormida.

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y allí estaba Hannival, tomando un café sentado sobre la cama. Miraba fijamente hacia el televisor. Estaban pasando las noticias.

Me senté sobre la cama e hice mi cabello hacia atrás ya que me tapaba el rostro.

-buenos días -susurre y mire a mi marido.

-buenos días anny -dijo sin mirarme.

Mire mis manos.

-¿sigues enfadado? -murmure sin mirarle.

-si -su voz salía más ronca -.

-siento mucho lo de ayer, no me volveré a escapar -

-eso espero -.

Sorbí mi nariz, no quería llorar. No quería.

-ahora desayunaras -me acerco una bandeja con mi desayuno -

-Está bien -murmure y mire hacia la bandeja -¿podre ir a jugar más tarde con Judith y Bree? -.

-no -

Mordí fuerte mi labio.

-estan castigadas, harás deberes que te dejare, no podrás ver televisión -.

Me tape la cara con mis manos sintiendo unas lágrimas-

-no llores Anny, que estoy siendo blando con el castigo -.

Sentí como acaricio mi cabello.

-¿quieres dormir en una cama aparte? -

Negué rápido y lo mire.

-entonces haz caso, come y luego los deberes.

Suspire y asentí despacio.

**(Pov Bree)**

Me moví en la cama varias veces, duque no me había tocado. Apenas había dormido, mire a mis muñecas, me dolían un poco, acaricie las mismas.

Duque no estaba en la cama, suspire y me senté en la misma mirando hacia el suelo.

Ya no quería estar castigada, yo quería estar con mi marido. Lo necesitaba, lo quería. Odiaba estar así, quería tocarle, besarle. Pero no podía.

Mire a la habitación, duque no estaba. Seguro estaría en alguna reunión.

Mordí mi labio suspirando y me abrace a mí misma, cerré mis ojos acordándome de lo de anoche.

_"Duque" -._

Acaricie mi vientre imaginando que era la mano de duque, subí y apreté mi pecho como duque lo haría lanzando un pequeño gemido.

Me tumbe sobre la cama y apoye mis pies en la misma.

Acaricie mi pierna imaginando a mi marido acariciándome y abrí poco a poco mis piernas. Quería a duque, lo necesitaba y acaricie mi clítoris con mis dedos.

Entre abrí mis labios jadeando y sujete con unas de mis manos la sábana blanca de la cama.

Duque me tenía prohibido hacer esto, pero ahora él no estaba y lo necesitaba tanto.

Poco a poco introduje mi dedo en mi sexo, y arquee un poco mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza.

-Briseida -.

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y cerré mis piernas cuando escuche la voz ronca de duque llamarme por mi nombre. El estaba en frente de mi mirándome serio.

Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

Estaba en graves problemas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Retiré las sábanas de encima de ella y me miró fijamente.

-Lo siento...-.

-No lo haces-.

Quité mi cinturón y até sus manos, la llevé a rastras hasta el baño y encendí el grifo de la ducha con agua muy fría.

La tomé en brazos y la tumbé sobre la bañera.

Sus dientes empezaron a castañear.

Tomé el cinturón de la bata de ducha y até sus pies en el grifo, intentó cerrar las piernas pero no pudo.

El agua fría empezó a darle entre sus piernas y ella lloraba.

-Es agua nena...-.

-Es incómodo- murmuró-.

-Lo se... tiene que serlo, quiero que lo sea-.

-Por favor- se removió pero al tener las manos atadas le costaría muchísimo-.

-Shhh... este es tu castigo, tan cerca y tan lejos de un tacto parecido al mío pequeña Bree-.

-Por favor Duque...-.

-Es más divertido cuando suplicas- me senté en el suelo a su lado y la miré, el agua caía incesante en esa parte de ella tan mía-.

Se removía pero no le servía de nada.

**(Pov Hanival)**

Cuando acabó de desayunar la duché y la peiné.

-¿Donde está Miriam?- susurró-.

-Se ha tenido que ir-.

-¿Donde?-.

-A hacer un viaje, no volverá-.

-¿Se ha ido de vacaciones?-.

-Si peque, unas vacaciones permanentes-.

-Que bien-.

-¿Tú quieres vacaciones?-.

-Si- susurró-.

-Bueno, lo podemos mirar, pero antes los deberes-.

-Vale- susurró-.

La besé en los labios y la senté sobre la cama.

-Ahí tienes los deberes, termínalos Anny o me enfadaré-.

-Vale...-.

-Estás guapísima, desnuda, duchada, peinada y sobre mi cama-.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa-.

-Gracias- susurró-.

Besé su cabeza y salí de la cama, tenía asuntos pendientes con Duque y Troy.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Bree Pov)**

Hasta que duque se canso me dejo allí con el agua entre mis piernas, había intentado dejar de moverme. Me había resignado, no podía moverme.

No había dejado de llorar, y apenas caían lagrimas de mis ojos.

Duque cerró el grifo y desato mis pies y mis manos. Me levanto y salió del baño, estaba tiritando, el agua estaba muy fría. Me dejo sobre el sofá, y lo mire sin entender.

-dormirás en el sofá a partir de ahora, es demasiado grande y estarás cómoda -

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, estaba cansada. Debía aceptar el resto de mi castigo y así lo haría.

Asentí mirando mis manos.

Pude sentir como duque me secaba con una toalla, yo no lo miraba, seco mi cuerpo y mi cabello.

-levántate -dijo duque con la voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio y me senté en el sofá, y me levante mirando al suelo. Escuche como duque caminaba por la habitación y volvía a mí.

-extiende tus brazos y giras tus manos.

"¿Por qué?" -.

Dudando un poco hice lo que me pidió.

-giras tus manos pequeña Bree, quiero ver tus palmas -.

Abrí mis manos y las gire mostrando mis palmas. El primer golpe no se hiso esperar.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y cerré mis manos sentándome en el sofá. Me había golpeado con una fusta en las manos, me había dolido mucho, me picaba.

-BRISEIDA -.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, y lentamente me levante extendiendo de nuevo mis manos.

Duque dio tres golpes seguidos con la fusta en mis manos, comencé a llorar de nuevo, mis ojos me picaban de tanto llorar, cerré las manos instintivamente pero antes de que me dijera algo las volví a abrir.

Otros golpes repetidamente azotaron mis manos.

Acaricio mi cabello mientras dejaba caer la fusta al suelo.

-no vuelvas hacerlo pequeña Bree -.

Me abrace a mi misma y asentí llorando.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al entrar en la habitación Anny estaba sobre la cama, al parecer estaba dibujando. Varios lápices de colores estaban sobre la cama. Me acerque hacia ella, y levanto la vista sonriendo.

A un tenia las dos coletas con lazos que le había hecho esta mañana.

-hola mi niña -mi voz salió ronca.

-hannival -susurro y sonrió -hola.

Me senté sobre la cama.

-¿cuándo nos iremos de vacaciones?-.

-cuando termine los negocios aquí.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-¿has hecho los deberes? -.

-si -murmuro.

-¿en donde están? -eleve ambas cejas -aquí solo veo dibujos -.

Anny se rio y se giro tumbándose sobre la cama, una de sus piernas las flexiono y metió su mano debajo de la almohada, pude ver su sexo medio sonriendo.

Se volvió a girar y se arrodillo a mi lado extendiendo unas hojas.

-aquí están -murmuro -.

**(Judith Pov)**

Estaba aburrida mucho mucho mucho.

Saltaba sobre la cama, y me baje al suelo de un salto. Estaban por la televisión pasando una película de policías, pero no le estaba prestando atención.

Troy se había ido a una reunión, y Anny y Judith al parecer estaban castigadas, y no podían salir a jugar. Cuando Troy se fue me dijo que no hiciera nada, que comiese y que durmiese una siesta.

Pero eso era aburrido.

Construir un castillo con las sillas y sabanas que había en la habitación y yo era la reina, y troy seria mi rey. Estaba feliz y esperando a que el regresara.

Cogí a clara, mi muñeca favorita, de su manito y comencé a dar vuelvas sobre la mesa del salón donde Troy tenía algunas portátil, yo no las podía tocar, mientras corría miraba.

La curiosidad me gano y me senté en el sofá dejando a clara a mi lado, sonreí y acerque mi dedo hacia su portátil de color negro. Allí esta se encendió, pero todo era negro con letras blancas.

Ladee mi cabeza sin entender, toque otra tecla y aparecieron mas letras pero estas verdes.

Suspire y me levante sin darme cuenta que la portátil estaba al borde de la mesa y esta cayó al suelo.

-NO -

La cogí y la deje de nuevo en las mesas, se había partido pero aun funcionaba pero había un gran cartel en el centro.

"¿Qué hago?" -

Toque todas las teclas a la vez y salió otro cartel "información borrada" -.

Abrí grandes mis ojos.

-no puede ser -susurre.

-Judith -.

"Troy... había vuelto" -.

Entro en el pequeño salón donde estaba yo de pie frente a la portátil, el frunció el ceño mirándome.

-¿Que has hecho?


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Después de estar en el club asegurándome de que todo esté bien, me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Bree estaba sentada en el sofá, quieta sin hacer nada.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude, esto había sido duro para ella pero también había sido duro para mí.

Me senté a su lado y encendí un puro.

Ella me miró fijamente y puso su mano sobre la mía, un poco enrojecida por la fusta.

-¿Está bien pequeña Bree?- le dije-.

Ella asintió y se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

-Estoy bien- sus manos eran pequeñas y desabrochó mi pantalón despacio-.

La miré fijamente y esperé a ver lo que seguía, bajó mi bóxer con sus dientes y tomó entre sus labios mi miembro chupándolo duro y con fuerza, deslizando su lengua cálida y húmeda una y otra vez volvió a empezar desde la punta hasta abajo una y otra vez, recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y la dejé hacer, me dejé llevar corriéndome en su boca, sujeté su cabello y me miró fijamente relamiéndose.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Muy mal- dije caminando alrededor de ella. Judit miraba sus manos desnuda -Muy mal...-.

-Lo siento-.

-SHHH!-.

Se mantuvo quieta.

-Que haré contigo...-.

Tenía algo visualizado.

-Túmbate en la cama-.

Ella lo hizo.

-Apoya los pies en el cabezal de la cama, uno en cada punta-.

Lo hizo sin rechistar y mordió su labio inferior mirándome.

-No pienses que esto será agradable, ni por un momento-.

Cerró sus ojos.

Quité mi corbata y la usé para atar uno de sus tobillos a la cama, hice con mi cinturón lo mismo en su otro pie no sin antes girarla de cara al colchón.

Completamente expuesta con las piernas abiertas y en alto, su precioso trasero estaba preparado y listo para lo que venía.

Fui hacia el baño y quité la vara de plástico que había sosteniendo el toallero.

No era flexible. Dolería.

Le di con el plástico en el trasero seguidamente una y otra vez.

-Quiero que cuentes conmigo Judit-.

-U... uno- dijo entre lágrimas- dos...- continué cada vez más fuerte- tres...- cuatro... cinco...-.

Cuando llegamos al treinta me detuve y ella seguía llorando.

Acaricié su cabello pero esto no acabaría aquí.

Abrí mi maleta y sé que había traído un par de cosas para jugar con

Judit... podía servir bien para premios o bien para... castigos como en este momento.

Puse las pilas en el vibrador y en el siguiente, dos vibradores.

Deslicé mis dedos sobre su sexo estaba húmeda, gimió, introduje uno de los vibradores en su sexo y el otro en su trasero, ella intentaba retorcerse pero no pudo. Até sus manos con una de mis corbatas.

-Troy...-.

-No...-.

-Por favor...-.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, la intensidad de los vibradores estaba al mínimo por lo que le sería imposible llegar a correrse.

Me senté a su lado y encendí un cigarrillo viendo como lloraba, frustrada... disfrutando de su castigo.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival no dejaba de hablar por el móvil, iba y venía por la habitación. Hablaba muy rápido y no entendía lo que decía.

Camino hacia la televisión y dejo en un canal de dibujos animados. Volvió hacia mí y me subí a su cadera, camino de nuevo al frente de la televisión.

Me dejo sobre el sofá y alejo un móvil. Acerco su rostro al mismo.

-mira la televisión Anny en silencio -.

Mordí mi labio y asentí.

Comenzó a hablar nuevamente por el móvil y se alejo. Me gire sobre el sofá y me lo quede viendo.

Me preguntaba con quien hablaba tanto, pero sabía que si le preguntaba no me respondería.

Suspire y me gire de nuevo mirando la televisión en el programa que Hannival me había puesto.

**(Pov Bree)**

Arregle su pantalón y mire de mis manos arrodillada frente a él.

Duque se alzo, y sin esfuerzo me tomo en brazos. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarle como tenía ganas de hacer. Me tumbo sobre la cama, quito su ropa y se tumbo a mi lado.

Me gire sobre la cama, y lo mire. Este miraba al techo.

-¿duque? -murmure -.

-si no quieres dormir en el sofá debes quedarte callada -dijo roncamente.

Asentí y mordí fuerte mi labio dándome vuelta sobre la cama.

Mañana intentaría hablar con él.

**(Pov Judith)**

Mire a Troy con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, me tenía atada a la cama. Había sacado los vibradores, no había podido llegar.

Él lo sabía pero no había hecho nada, solo se sentó en el sofá a mirarme.

Mordí mi labio y apoye mi cabeza sobre la cama. Sorbí mi nariz sintiendo como las ultimas lagrimas caían.

-troy -susurre bajito -

-calla -.

-troy -susurro de nuevo-.

-calla, estas castigada hasta que diga lo contrario -dijo con su voz muy muy ronca -mañana te diré tu castigo -.

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a llorar a de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Colgué el teléfono.

-¿Quien era?- dijo Anny en un susurro-.

-Era una nueva empleada-.

-¿Empleada?-.

-Sí, se llama Odett-.

-Ah...-.

-Digamos que me la ha recomendado un antiguo compañero de la facultad-.

-Ah...-.

Me senté a su lado.

-Pequeña ¿qué ocurre?-.

-No me gusta que mujeres estén cerca de ti Hannival, ya lo sabes- susurró-.

La abracé y la senté sobre mis piernas.

-Pero en este negocio es necesario, cuando todo acabe no la necesitaré más-.

-¿Y puedo ir contigo a esa reunión y conocerla?-.

-Ella vendrá aquí, al hotel, puedes verla si eso quieres-.

-Sí, quiero verla- me abrazó y besé su cabeza-.

-¿Estás celosa?- le susurré-.

-Un poco...-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Quieres comer un poco?-.

-¿De qué?-.

-De tarta, puedo hacer que suban para ti-.

-Vale-.

Besé su cuello y la tumbé en la cama.

**(Pov Troy)**

Cuando me cansé de verla en esa postura y de verla llorar, la desaté, sus muñecas estaban un poco enrojecidas.

-Todavía sigo enfadado contigo peque-.

Ella me miró y sorbió su nariz.

-Abre tus piernas-.

Hizo lo que le pedí sin dudarlo, me relamí y comencé con una lenta tortura, mi lengua se movía circularmente entre sus piernas primero despacio haciéndola gemir, luego más rápido, gritaba pero justo antes de que pudiese llegar paré y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

La miré cuando me detuve y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Por favor...- suplicó-.

-¿Por favor que?-.

-Por favor, hazme correr-.

-¿Y si no quiero?-.

Cerró sus ojos.

-Si no quieres lloraré-.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-.

-No lo es... yo no te amenazaría-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tú mandas- susurró-.

Sonreí al escucharla.

-Eso es nena, yo mando- la miré fijamente- voy a darme una ducha, no quiero que te toques ¿entendido?-.

Asintió.

Besé su mejilla y me fui a darme una ducha, tenía una reunión con Hannival y Duque.

**(Pov Duque)**

Me estaba vistiendo para ir a la reunión, Bree me miraba.

-Duque...-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Sigues enfadado?- susurró-.

-Un poco-.

-¿Menos que ayer?-.

-Un poco-.

-Yo no quise ponerte en un compromiso-.

-Lo hiciste-.

-No lo haré más, lo juro-.

-Acércate pequeña Bree-.

Ella gateó hasta la esquina de la cama y se apoyó sobre sus piernas de rodillas, mirándome.

-Te quiero- miró sus manos- te quiero mucho-.

Acaricié su espalda y ella se arqueó dándome una bonita vista de sus pechos, desnuda es como la quería.

-Cuando regrese hablaremos un poco las cosas-.

Asintió.

-No te toques Bree-.

Se sonrojó.

-No lo haré-.

-Júralo-.

-Lo juro Duque-.

Tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Buena niña-.

Besé su cabeza y salí hacia la habitación de Hannival donde las cosas no estaban tranquilas.

Se escuchaban gritos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le pregunté a Troy fumando apoyado a un lado de la puerta-.

-La cría de Hannival se ha puesto celosa-.

-Que le enseñe modales-.

-Eso hará, ahora la reunión-.

-Está gritando-.

-Se callarán cuando entremos-.

-Vale...-.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**(Pov Judith)**

Frote el dorso de mi mano en mis ojos, me picaban mucho mucho.

Mi Troy se había enfado de verdad, y no podía hacer nada. El tenia razón, me había comportado muy muy mal.

Me senté en el sofá despacio, mi trasero me dolía un poco. Suspire y mire mis manos.

Cuando estaba castigada no podría hacer nada, ni ver televisión, ni jugar, ni pintar. Nada. Solo podría hacer lo que Troy me decía, pero él no estaba y me aburría mucho.

Pero me quedaría con el aburrimiento no quería que se enfade mas, yo lo quería mucho mucho.

**(Pov Anny)**

Esa mujer era mucho más bonita que yo, con sus piernas largas, y sus tacones algo. No la quería cerca de Hannival no la quería. Y se lo había dicho, en realidad se lo había gritado.

-CALLA -.

-NO, NO, NO, LA QUIERO FUERA AHORA HANNIVAL -.

-CALLA ANNA -.

Me lo quede mirando, nunca me llamaba Anna.

Acerco su rostro al mismo, y mordí mi labio tragando en seco.

-Vete a la cama, ahora tengo una reunión -.

-no -murmure.

-ahora -dijo serio.

Bufe y lo empuje corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba la cama, me encerré allí poniendo el pestillo.

**(Pov Bree)**

Duque me había dicho que no podía ponerme ropa, no saldría de la habitación y por no necesitaba estar vestida.

Ya no quería que estuviese enfado conmigo, y no sabía qué hacer para que se le pasara ese enfado.

Me senté sobre la cama cruzada de piernas y pensando en algo que le gustase a duque. Suspire y me deje caer en la cama.

Me daría un baño y así podría pensar mejor.

Camine hacia el baño y metí en la ducha, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, tome la esponja y comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo.

Solo podía escuchar cómo caía el agua de la ducha. Pero sentir ese olor... su olor a puro.

Levante mi vista rápidamente y duque estaba en la puerta del baño fumando.

-sigue -dijo con su voz ronca.

Me sonroje y mordí mi labio comenzando a enjabonar mi pierna despacio sabiendo que duque estaba mirando. Enjabone mi vientre subiendo hacia mis pechos, enjabonándolos despacio.

Deje caer la esponja al suelo de la ducha y cerré mis ojos metiéndome debajo de la ducha para que el agua aclarase mi cuerpo bajo la mirada de mi marido.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Troy se tuvo que ir antes porque dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con su esposa y Duque se fue antes que Troy.

Ese era el problema de traer a las crías con nosotros, eran una gran distracción.

Miré los papeles que esa mujer me dio y eran sus referencias y varias cosas más.

-Sabe... no es como me lo imaginaba-.

La miré por un momento, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, tan diferentes a los de mi Anny.

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Cullen?-.

-Me refiero a...- se levantó y se puso detrás de mi-.

Se inclinó un poco rozando levemente sus pechos en mi espalda y respiré todo lo hondo que pude, esta actitud me daba asco.

-A que se refiere- me giré para mirarla, era rubia, tintada se notaba por el olor a amoniaco que desprendía su cabello, un olor sutil que a mí no se me escapaba-.

-Me lo imaginaba más mayor... ¿tiene una hija?-.

-Sí, tengo una-.

-Ella no se parece a usted- dijo caminando y sentándose sobre la mesa a mi lado-.

-Mi hija no está aquí, está en casa, con su marido-.

-¿Y la niña rubia?-.

-Es mi esposa-.

La rubia arrugó la frente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-.

-Dieciocho recién cumplidos-.

-Pero usted es mucho mayor-.

-Lo soy- encendí un cigarrillo- eres la segunda empleada que contrato desde que estoy en Barcelona y no me gustaría tener problemas contigo, así que mantente alejada de mi, esta relación es profesional, no te quiero cerca de mi ¿lo has entendido?-.

-Si...- abrió mucho los ojos, no me esperaba tan directo-.

Me levanté y dejé un par de documentos.

-Encárgate de que el club que acabamos de abrir esté abierto esta noche y haya un cargamento esperando en el muelle necesitamos a todos los hombres disponibles para ese golpe, necesitaremos dos cocineros, es mucha la merca-.

-Si señor Casannova-.

Caminé hacia fuera y vi a Anny mirando por la puerta medio escondida.

Respiré hondo y la tomé en brazos.

-¿Que hacías aquí?-.

-Ella quería besarte- se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar-.

-No lo ha hecho ¿has oído lo que le he dicho?-.

Asintió.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Si te portas bien te daré un baño con espuma ¿quieres?-.

-¿y tu vienes conmigo?- susurró-.

-Si- besé su mejilla-.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Juidt.

Ella asintió y se tumbó en la cama recién duchada, olía a coco por su gel, me gustaba ese olor.

Me acosté a su lado desnudo y apagué la luz, sabía perfectamente que quería que la tocase pero no lo hice.

-Troy- susurró -Te quiero mucho mucho mucho- murmuró-.

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

-Y yo pequeña, te quiero mucho-.

Su mano fue a parar a mi torso y se acurrucó a mi lado.

-Abrázame por favor, tengo frío-.

La abracé y respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-¿Aun sigues enfadado?-.

-Puede ser-.

-Por favor-.

-Shhh, duerme o lo harás sola Judit-.

Besó mi cuello y me abrazó más fuerte.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Bree Pov)**

Cerré el agua de la ducha y mire a Duque mordiendo mi labio.

Me sonroje, y mire mis manos.

Salí de la ducha y estuve a punto de coger una toalla, pero escuche su voz.

-no -

La voz ronca de duque hiso que me quedase en mi lugar.

-acércate pequeña Bree.

Así lo hice, camine lentamente hacia él mientras de mi cuerpo y de mi cabello caían gotas de agua mojando todo el suelo de mármol del baño.

Las manos de duque fueron hasta mi trasero, y sin poder evitarlo gemir. Me pego a su cuerpo y sin decir más nada comenzó a besarme, entre abrí mis labios y lleve mis manos a su cuello, sujetándolo mientras lo besaba.

El con facilidad me elevo del suelo y al hacerlo enrede mis piernas en su cadera llevando las manos al nudo de su corbata mientras deshacía el mismo.

Sentí como camino, y me sentó sobre el lavamos del baño.

Quise llevar las manos a su pantalón pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que ya estaba desabrochado. Cogí su miembro con mi mano, y cuando lo hice duque gruño. Deslice mi pequeña mano sobre su miembro a la vez que sentía los dedos de duque en mi sexo.

Arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando, duque me estaba tocando. Apreté mi mano sobre su miembro y este sujeto mi cintura con fuerza con su brazo.

Retiro sus dedos y lo mire, sentí como embistió contra mí. Cerré mis ojos, y sujete con fuerza su cabello. Recline mi cabeza sintiendo los besos de duque en mi cuello, y como me llenaba completamente.

Gemí con todas mis fuerzas siguiendo los movimientos de mi marido. Sentí su lengua sobre mi pezón como lo mordía y retorcía, rasguñe su cuello sintiendo ese calor que se apoderaba de mi, jadee con todas mis fuerzas llegando al orgasmo.

Abrí mis ojos, y lo mire. Duque reclino su cabeza hacia atrás escuchando como gruñía, las venas de su se tensaban y como llegaba al orgasmo, sentí como se corría dentro de mí, y cerré mis ojos nuevamente disfrutando de la sensación.

**(Pov Anny)**

-cinco minutos más y sales del agua -

Hannival salió del baño enredando una toalla en su cadera. Me había dejado un poco mas jugando en el agua.

Sonreí y mire hacia el agua, tenía unos patitos de goma amarillos y unos barcos de color rosa que Hannival me había traído de casa.

Cogí unos de los barcos y lo moví sobre el agua llena de espuma.

-ya es hora anny -dijo Hannival al entrar de nuevo, ya vestido.

-cinco minutos más -murmure y lo mire sonreí.

El negó, y se acerco a mí con una toalla. Pero lo mire y negué.

-no quiero salir...-

Pero el no me hiso caso. Me cogió de un brazo e hiso que me levantase del agua saliendo de la bañera. Bufe y me cruce de brazos. El me envolvió en una toalla y comencé a secar mi cabello con otra.

Cuando ya estuve seca, tomo un bote de un aceite y me lo paso por el cuerpo. Mordí mi labio al sentir las manos sobre mis pechos.

Cogió el cepillo de pelo y me peino con dos coletas. Me alzo del suelo subiéndome a su cadera, lo abrace fuerte y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

-debes dormir un poco -dijo el -es hora de tu siesta...

Suspire y asentí cuando Hannival me dejo sobre la cama.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Me removí en la cama, era muy tarde pero necesitaba tenerla cerca, la rodeé con mis brazos y la besé mientras dormía.

Me miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Hola- susurró-.

-Hola-.

Había tenido una pesadilla horrible y no había podido dormir.

No quería despertarla después del castigo estaba muy cansada.

-¿Tienes hambre?-.

Asintió.

-Desayunas conmigo... ¿porfa?-.

-Vale-.

La senté sobre mis piernas y llamé al servicio de habitaciones.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera y me miró, desnuda y sonriente, radiante.

-Te quiero, mucho mucho mucho-.

Apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y la acerqué más a mí, sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mi espalda.

-Y yo pequeña, te quiero mucho-.

-¿Estas enfadado?-.

-Puede...-.

Ella comenzó a reírse. Y me besó en los labios. Hice que se tumbase en la cama y me puse sobre ella.

-¿Desayuno o sexo?- mordí su cuello lentamente-.

-Sexo- dijo en un gemido-.

-Desayuno- dije levantándome de la cama-.

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto y tuve que reírme.

-Después te follaré hasta que grites y supliques pequeña Judit-.

Ella me miró con grandes ojos y su boca en forma de "o".

Se tapó la cara rápidamente con la almohada.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Miré como Anny dormía, acaricié su cabello y terminé esa copa de ginebra helada.

Acaricié su pierna y ella se removió un poco hacia donde yo estaba.

Dejé la copa sobre la mesilla de noche, deslicé mis dedos entre sus piernas y ella las abrió gradualmente, me miró abriendo sus ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró-.

-Despertarte-.

Asintió.

Introduce un dedo en ella y se arqueó gimiendo.

Moví mi dedo rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella, acariciando su clítoris con mi pulgar alternativamente primero lento luego más rápido hasta que colisionó y se corrió abrió la boca tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca y acaricié la suya lento saqué mi dedo despacio y la besé acercándola hacia mi. Mi Anny.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Bree)**

-duque -susurre y lo mire.

Lleve mis manos a mi espalda, estaba desnuda como a él le gustaba. Miraba unos papeles sentando en una silla.

-dime pequeña Bree.

-quiero salir -susurre de nuevo.

Duque no me había dicho nada si me perdonaba o no.

-veremos -

Suspire.

-¿Donde quieres ir? -

Mordí mi labio mirando a mis pies, su voz sonaba tan ronca.

-a la juguetería -murmure.

-¿Juguetería?-.

Asentí.

-si te portas bien iremos -.

Sonreí mordiendo mi labio y asentí de nuevo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Abrí al instante mis ojos al sentir el tacto de mi pequeña Anny. Mi niña, sola mía.

Deslizaba sus pequeños dedos por el tatuaje de mi torso.

-hola -susurro sonriendo al verme.

-hola -la bese en los labios.

-he pensando en algo -

-dime - Encendí un cigarrillo.

-quiero ir de vacaciones a Japón, y estudiar fotografía allí -sonrió como la niña de que era.

-¿Japón? -.

La idea no me desagradaba, Japón. Luego de Italia, por supuesto. Era mi país predilecto.

-de acuerdo -.

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -me beso varias beses en los labios.

-y quiero que Judith y Bree también vengan -

-Lo de Judith no lo dudo, lo de Bree no crea que sea posible mi niña -

-¿por qué? -hiso un puchero -

-porque Duque regresara a Italia -

-entiendo -murmuro -

Medio sonríe deslizando mi mano por su pierna, ella se sonrojo y enterró su rostro en mi torso.

**(Pov Judith)**

Termine el último bollo y limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano. Troy estaba en la ducha, deje la bandeja en el suelo y mire hacia el baño sonrojada.

Mire mis manos, no podía evitarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Troy solio después de unos minutos. No lo mire, estaba un poco avergonzada. Se sentó en la cama y cogió mi rostro con sus manos. Me beso en la boca apasionadamente.

Su lengua entro en mi boca recorriendo la misma, sus manos tatuadas sujetaban mi cintura con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sentí como los besos de Troy iban bajando poco a poco, dejando sus marcas por mi cuello. Deslizo su lengua por mis pezones, y gemí fuertemente deslizando mis manos por su torso tatuado.

Me rodeo con unos de sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento hiso que me tumbara boca abajo sobre la cama, beso mi espalda mientras sentía una nalgada. Mordí mi labio gimiendo y lo mire deseosa.

Troy acerco su miembro a mi trasero, y entre abrí mis labios gimiendo todo lo alto que pude al sentir como me penetraba completamente, sujete las sabanas de la cama con mis manos arqueando mi espalda. Sentía como me besaba el cuello, sentí como me penetro completamente sintiendo llena, gemí todo lo alto que pude. Troy gruñía roncamente y embestía contra mi sujetando con una de sus manos mi cabello haciendo que reclinara mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su mano libre fue a mi sexo, mientras me masturbaba, acariciando mi clítoris circularmente no dejaba de embestir.

Sentir ese calor apoderase de mí y llegue a un orgasmo que se escucho en toda la habitación, troy gruño roncamente y se corrió dentro de mí.

Me deje caer en el colchón cerrando mis ojos, pero este no me dio tiempo a recuperarme que me giro y subió mis piernas a sus hombros.

-esto acaba de empezar nena -dijo con su voz enroquesida.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Miré fijamente a Bree, me había despertado en medio de la noche.

Me levanté y me puse un pantalón de pijama.

Fui por el pasillo fumando, al momento la puerta de la habitación de Hannival se abrió y el tatuado salió con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté-.

-¿También te has desvelado?-.

-Si lo he hecho-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque he tenido una pesadilla-.

El tatuado se sentó en el suelo y miró a un punto fijo fumando su cigarrillo, en ocasiones este muchacho daba algo de miedo.

-La mente es bastante traicionera ¿no crees?, guarda esos bonitos momentos en la parte más alejada y los malos, en la parte más cercana para que nosotros, como idiotas, abramos ese cajón sin excusa alguna y podamos ojear incesantes escenas de momentos pasados de traiciones, y de dolor, sin embargo las buenas, permanecen impresas, lejanas... no se hace uso de ellas-.

Fumé mi puro y lo miré.

-A veces se me olvida lo inteligente que eres chico-.

-El insomnio me hace decir cosas así, Anny a veces no me entiende-.

-Nadie lo hará muchacho, tienes una pesada carga que nadie excepto tu puede entender-.

Troy vino con una bolsa grande de basura.

-¿Que has robado?- preguntó Hannival-.

-No he robado nada, lo he comprado pero lo he guardado en esta bolsa para que las crías no lo vean-.

-¿Y qué son?-.

-Vibradores... ¿tú qué crees?, muñecas y más tonterías de ese tipo-.

-Ah...- dijo Hannival-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Puse las muñecas al lado de Anny y esperé a que se despertase y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

Sonrió.

-¿Es para mí?-.

-Si-.

-GRACIAS-.

Me abrazó y supe que Troy había dado en el clavo con los regalos.

Besé la mejilla de Anny y la subí a mi cadera.

-Vamos a desayunar niña-.

-SIII-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21 **_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Bese el cuello de mi pequeña Bree mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, ella sonrió y acaricio mis manos.

Lleve mis manos hasta su espalda terminando de abrochar su vestido. Esta noche volveríamos a Italia, los negocios aquí ya había terminado.

-gracias -susurro ella.

-¿y eso por qué? -dije, y mi voz salió ronca, como era de esperar.

-por la muñeca nueva ...

Reí roncamente y la gire mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y miro a sus pies.

-¿te portaras bien? -

Ella mordió su labio, y asintió levemente.

Medio sonreí.

-muy bien.

Tome ambos lado de su rostro besándola en los labios.

**(Pov Anny)**

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IREMOS A JAPON, IREMOS A JAPON - Corría por todos lados en la habitación.

-Anny ven aquí, debo vestirte -

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH -Corrí hacia él y lo bese en los labios mientras lo abrazaba.

Hannival me sujeto de la cintura y me sentó sobre la mesa, cogió mi ropa y comenzó a vestirme. Estaba muy emocionada, sabía que Japón era el país favorito de Hannival, y ahora iríamos los dos.

-si no te portas bien, volveremos...

-lo hare, lo hare, lo hare, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh -Grite -HELLO KITTY!

Hannival se rio mientras me terminaba de vestir y comenzaba a peinarme con unas coletas y sus lazos.

-¿quieres cosas de Hello Kitty? -.

-sii, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -lo abrace fuerte por el cuello -muchas muchas cosas de Kitty, muñecos, y móviles y mp3, y anillos, y todo todo todo -

Hannival sonriendo levemente me sujeto de la cintura y me dejo sobre el suelo.

-entonces hazme caso.

Asentí rápidamente y lo bese en los labios.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrace a la muñeca nueva cuando Troy termino de vestirme y peinarme. Lo miraba, el estaba guardando sus portátiles.

-¿Volveremos a casa? -susurre.

-no, iremos a Japón con Hannival y su cría.

-¿Japón? ¿ De vacaciones? -.

-así es pequeña -.

Mire hacia mis pies.

-¿sigues enfadado? -murmure.

-por ahora no -

Sonreí abrazando fuerte a mi muñeca.

Eso era bueno, muy muy bueno.

...

_Continuara... _

* * *

**GRACIAS! por leer esta historia y x todos sus comentarios! :D **

**Les recomiendo que lean la segunda parte "_El viaje a Japón_" cuya historia la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

_**Un saludo! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
